


a sky full of stars

by challaudaku



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Incredibles (Pixar Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/challaudaku/pseuds/challaudaku
Summary: drabble dump for any and all fandoms. check titles of chapters for fandoms. or dont read lmao
Kudos: 1





	1. christmas favor (marvel)

“Please,” Tony asks. Bruce sighs, wondering if he could get a lock on his lab door. He knows that even if he locked the door, Tony could probably easily override whatever system Bruce could put in place. He sometimes hates working in Stark Tower, but also Tony can get him  _ so many _ resources. If Bruce has to deal with Tony bugging him sometimes in return, he thinks that it’s worth it.

Still, Tony is absolutely infuriating. He loves Tony, but he’s still infuriating.

“Why don’t you ask Thor?” Bruce asks, measuring out water in a beaker. “I’m sure he’d get really into it. Might even grow out his beard for it.”

Tony lets out a long sigh, like Bruce is completely insufferable. It’s funny, Bruce thinks, because he thinks  _ Tony _ is the insufferable one.

“Thor would get  _ too _ into it,” Tony explains, like that should be obvious to Bruce. “He probably _ would _ grow his beard out and go the whole four yards or whatever.”

“And this is a bad thing how?” Bruce asks, not really following Tony’s line of reasoning.

“It would be  _ too _ much. I want some Christmas spirit, not a Christmas thunderstorm,” Tony says. Bruce can definitely understand Thor going too overboard, but he still doesn’t want to do this. He’ll do a lot of things for Tony, but this is probably where he draws the line.

“Why don’t  _ you _ do it?” Bruce suggests. “It’s your daughter you want it for anyway,” he points out.

Tony lets out another long sigh. Bruce resists the urge to roll his eyes. If Tony wants people to read his mind, he should invent something that’ll do that. He’s a genius. He can do that.

“If  _ I _ do it, Morgan will know it’s me,” Tony says, still talking like everything he’s saying is obvious. Bruce decides to not point out that Morgan knows  _ him  _ also. 

Bruce lets out a long sigh, a la Tony, and then considers. It’s not like he’d be doing it for very long, and Tony is his friend.

“Fine,” Bruce says and Tony lets out a cheer. “Where do I get a Santa costume?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 19, auction 3, bruce banner  
> 356 words by gdocs


	2. the fates (percy jackson)

Leo’s dead.

He knows that because he’s sitting in front of the three Fates — he still remembers those creepy old ladies from Athens — and they’re holding a thread of yarn in front of him, looking at him very disappointed. The thread of yarn is orange, just like Leo’s fire, and it’s cut, right down the middle. The Fate on the left holds a basket of yard, the Fate on the right holds the end of the string, and the Fate in the middle is holding the edges of the two strings, right where it’s cut. 

He knows that when you die you’re judged in front of a panel of judges, but he didn’t think the fates ever judged people.

“You’re trying to cheat fate,” the one in the middle accuses, her voice hitting Leo like a truck.

“Not cheat,” Leo says, wondering if the Fates can kill him if he’s already dead. “Just, uh,  _ sew _ my own path.”

From the way they’re looking at him, Leo thinks that the Fates can definitely kill him, even if he’s already dead. Maybe he shouldn’t make jokes when his life is being held in the hands of three creepy old ladies without a sense of humor.

And then Leo realizes — holy  _ shit _ , they’re literally holding his life in their hands. That thread of string represents his life, and it’s cut, right at the start, right where he died.

“And why should you be the one to sew your own path?” the Fate on the left asks him.

“Isn’t that what Zeus said?” Leo asks. “That there’s never one path? I’m simply making another. What’s wrong with that?”

“Cheating death is not looked upon kindly by Lord Hades,” the Fate on the right says and Leo suppresses the urge to scoff.

“But if you so wish —” the Fate in the middle says, and before Leo can say anything, she holds the two ends together. They glow, connecting at the seams.

Leo wakes up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 29, auction 3, three sisters of fate  
> 333 words by gdocs


	3. secrets (the incredibles)

“I know your secret,” Tony says, and Violet leans back quickly.

“What secret?” she says, probably way too fast. Her mind immediately goes to the one secret she really has and she’s panicking, just a little. She’s only kept one secret from him the entire time they’ve dated, and she’s honestly freaking out. She doesn’t know what she would do if he found out. They’ve  _ already _ had him questioned and his mind wiped, and she’s sure that can’t be good for anyone, no matter who they are.

“Oh, you  _ know _ ,” Tony says, knocking his knees to hers. Violet freaks out a little bit inside, because she probably  _ does _ know. A tiny part of her is hoping she’s wrong, though.

Violet lets out a laugh that’s so obviously forced. She wonders what her face looks like right now, but she’s sure it’s nothing good. It’s funny, since she can hide her entire body at will, but she’s never been good at hiding her emotions, especially around Tony.

“How’d you find out?” Violet asks, because if he saw her using her powers — or, even worse, someone in her family — then it’s probably more complicated. If he was just told, Violet can try and convince him that it’s not true.

“Dash told me,” Tony says simply.

Violet is going to  _ kill _ him. He  _ knows _ how big of a secret their powers are! Still, she can try and convince him otherwise.

“Look, Dash makes up a lot of things,” Violet says. “It’s not true.”

“Don’t worry,” Tony says, once again knocking their knees together. “I think it’s cute.”

“Sorry, what are you talking about?” Violet asks. She’s not sure how her family being superheros is cute.

“I know you liked me, like for a long time,” Tony says, giving her a winning smile.

“Oh,” Violet says, flushing red. She’s feeling embarrassed, because that’s definitely true, but mostly, she’s feeling really relieved. At least he doesn’t know  _ that _ secret.

Still, she’s going to kill Dash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 24, auction 1, the incredibles  
> 332 words by gdocs


	4. the hogwarts oracle (harry potter)

Rita pops her gum again, looking over at Gilderoy.

“I really think this can be great, you know,” Gilderoy tells her. He’s not looking at her at all, instead looking down at the piece of parchment that’s spread out against the table in the empty Charms classroom. 

“Can be?” Rita asks, frowning just a little bit. “I figured it already was.”

Gilderoy gives a little shrug, and Rita probably shouldn’t be as offended as she’s feeling right now. It’s just that she worked pretty hard in the article that’s laying in front of Gilderoy and to be told that it  _ can _ be great? She finds that a little bit offensive.

“It’s a  _ start, _ ” Gilderoy says, pushing the parchment away. Rita snatches it up off the table and holds it tight to her chest. She wouldn’t admit this to Gilderoy, but she’s proud of her work. She’s not going to stand there and let someone say it’s not great. She knows it is and that’s all that matters.

Except — 

It’s not like she can be a reporter if no one reads her work. She needs  _ other _ people to think it’s great also.

“What do you mean, start?” she asks him and Gilderoy holds his hand out. With a deep sigh, Rita gives him her article back.

“It’s just, we want to  _ engage _ people,” Gilderoy tells her, his eyes scanning the parchment again. “You need more pizazz in your writing.”

“Pizazz,” Rita repeats, chewing her gum hard. 

“Pizazz,” Gilderoy confirms, maybe not hearing her deadpan. “Just some of your word choice could use more  _ umph _ , if you know what I mean.”

“I don’t think I do,” Rita says. It’s taking everything in her to not snap at Gilderoy. She knows, if she purses this career, that people will do this to her  _ all the time _ . She needs to suck it up.

“Look, we’ll get a few other people,” Gilderoy tells her, reaching out a hand. “I’ll help, and we can do this thing.”

Rita sighs and closes her eyes for a few seconds, chewing her gum. Eventually though, she shakes Gilderoy’s outstretched hand.

_ The Hogwarts Oracle _ is about to get underway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 20, auction 3, rita skeeter  
> 360 words by gdocs


	5. sirius' room (harry potter)

Sirius’ room goes untouched.

It’s been three weeks since he’s left — Regulus has been counting — but no one in the Black household has acknowledged it. Regulus doesn’t really know why it bothers him so much. It’s not as if they acknowledged Sirius’ presence much when he was actually home.

It’s just… Regulus had thought they would  _ say _ something after he left. Even if it’s something bad about him. Just… something about him.

At the very least, Regulus figures, they should clear out his room. If they want to pretend like Sirius has never lived here, at least make it like he’s  _ never _ lived here.

As it is, though, Sirius’ room goes untouched. Regulus passes it every single morning on his way downstairs and it’s  _ painful _ .

He’s about to go up to bed and he passes Sirius’ room for the millionth time — and then, on an instinct, he grabs the doorknob and pushes the door in.

The room is instantly blinding. 

It’s covered in bright colors, gold and red splashing the walls without any real rhyme or reason, just so that it’s  _ there _ . There are posters lining the walls, covering every inch, and Regulus can tell that they’re from Muggle magazines by the way they’re still. There’s one wizard photo in the middle of the chaos of girls and Muggle motorcycles. 

Regulus goes over to it and tries to take it off to get a better look, but it’s stuck on there. Still, Regulus can see Sirius and three of his friends from Hogwarts smiling up at him.

Regulus turns to Sirius’ bed, laden with maroon sheets that contrast Regulus’ gray ones. Slowly, hesitantly, like Sirius might kick him out if he could see him, Regulus climbs into Sirius’ bed.

It doesn’t have any distinct smell, but it  _ feels _ like Sirius. 

It feels like his big brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 23, auction 2, regulus  
> 309 words by gdocs


	6. early christmas present (harry potter)

“Hermione?” Tonks calls from Sirius’ drawing room. “Can you come here and help me for a second?”

Hermione walks into the room to see Tonks sitting in the middle of the room, surrounded by a ton of random objects and several rolls of bright and colorful wrapping paper. Tonks’ hair, to match the Christmas spirit, is red and green and Hermione thinks that the colors shouldn’t go together in hair, but Tonks manages to pull it off.

“What do you need help with?” Hermione says, approaching Tonks, who’s looking down at all of the things surrounding her. Tonks looks up at Hermione and pats the floor next to her. Hermione hesitates, but she ends up sitting on the ground next to Tonks anyways, avoiding all of the things on the ground.

“I need your help,” Tonks says, turning her whole body so that she’s looking at Hermione intently.

“So you said,” Hermione replies, briefly wondering if it’s to help clean the room up because it can use it.

“I decided to get everyone Christmas presents this year,” she explains to Hermione, gesturing to all of the things around them — presents, apparently. “I’m just  _ awful _ at wrapping, though, so I thought you might be able to help.”

Hermione wants to say no, but Tonks is looking at her with big brown eyes and Hermione  _ can’t _ say no to that. 

“As it turns out,” Hermione says, picking up one of the presents and a roll of wrapping paper, “I’m pretty good at wrapping presents.”

“Excellent,” Tonks told her and then they get to work.

Three hours later, almost all of the wrapping paper is gone and almost all of the presents are wrapped.

“You don’t have to wrap that one, actually,” Tonks says as Hermione looks at the book in her hands. “It’s for you.”

The book is big and looks expensive and —

Hermione throws her arms around Tonk’s neck and Tonks lets out a soft  _ umph _ as she’s pushed a little bit back.

“Thank you,” Hermione says into Tonks’ neck. Tonks hugs her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 11, auction 1, hermionetonks (345 words by gdocs)


End file.
